Alquimia entre rosas
by xSchmetterlingx
Summary: [AU. Creepy Gakuen Hetalia. Fem!Iceland] "Bienvenido al Instituto Bertram, el lugar donde tus sueños se harán realidad. Pero nunca vayas al sótano, dicen que realizan experimentos con humanos." Lilja recibió el anuncio y decidió ignorarlo, lo que no sabía era que pronto, el sótano vendría por ella.
1. Prólogo

**Alquimia entre rosas.**

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Yo hago uso de sus personajes sin ningún fin monetario, solo diversión.**

Aclaraciones de la autora: Tal y como dice el summary, la protagonista del fic es Fem! Iceland ¿Por qué la Fem y no el islandés? Porque amo su diseño y a esta niña le faltan fanfics, orz.

¿Que diablos con este fic? Busco algo más que nada de SUSPENSO, terror, acción y angst.

¿Pairings? Personalmente, amo el NorIce, pero también le hago al DenNor y al DenIce, SuFin es hermoso too...Así que en el camino se verá que pairings decido incluir.

Nombres humanos a utilizar: Lilja Borchgrevink (Fem! Iceland) Erik Borchgrevink (Norway) Sören Rifbjerg (Denmark) y los de Sve y Fin ya los saben lol

* * *

Prólogo

La primera vez que Erik vió a Lilja tenía doce años. Vivía una vida feliz con sus progenitores en la ciudad de Oslo, Noruega. Ese mismo día durante la tarde se había quedado jugando con Sören, Berwald y Tino a ser vikingos, mientras gritaban chapoteando en los charcos que había dejado la lluvia de la mañana y en ningún momento, pasó por su mente que mamá y papá al llegar a casa, llegarían con una chica que apenas podía sostenerse en sus pies. Al presentarlos a ambos, al rubio le pareció tan pequeña y fragil aquella niña, que de seguro si hubiese estado afuera en pleno Invierno se la hubiese llevado el viento en un segundo. Erik miró y la estudió, su cabello tenía el mismo color que la nieve.

— Mamá… ¿Por qué tiene el cabello como la abuela? — Preguntó Erik mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

— Erik. — Se acercó la madre sonriendo y tomando a la niña albina de la mano. — Esta es tu nueva hermana, se llama Lilja. Tú tienes el cabello rubio como papá y mamá, por lo tanto Lilja lo tiene blanco como la abuela ¿Entiendes? —

El ojiazul asintió acercándose a esa pequeña cosa, sus ojos violeta le miraban asustados; ella se abrazó al peluche de ave que traía en uno de sus brazos y luego se escondió tras el, evitando cualquier contacto visual.

— ¿Lilja? — Preguntó mirándola y ella salió de su escondite con las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder. — Me llamo Erik. Un gusto conocerte. —

La idea de tener una hermana lo entusiasmó. Él siempre había creído que los hermanos llegaban luego de que mamá tuviese una enorme panza por mucho tiempo y venían en tamaño pequeño, pero al parecer Lilja era rara porque ya tenía casi su edad.

La niña sonrió débilmente y asintió.

— Llámame "hermano" — El rubio de pronto sintió el peso de la responsabilidad en sus pequeños hombros, ahora que tenía una hermana debía enseñarle cosas muy importantes, como jugar en la nieve, el como trepar un árbol y por supuesto, de que forma golpear a Sören.

Ella bajó el peluche y negó varias veces.

— No. —

— Dime hermanito. — Erik abrió los ojos ante la respuesta negativa e infló los mofletes.

— ¡No! —

— Hermanito. —

* * *

— ¡No! — Gritó la albina sacando la lengua y tirándole el peluche al contrario

— Hermanito. — Respondió Erik atrapando el peluche y en la imaginación de Lilja (o quizás de verdad ocurrió) un aura algo oscura rodeó al chico.

— ¡No! — Y acto seguido, ella comenzó a llorar.

Al día siguiente, Lilja fue presentada al grupo de amigos de Erik. Como era de esperarse lloró por cada bola de nieve que Sören le lanzaba, lloró porque Berwald le hablaba y le dio miedo, incluso cuando Tino le ofreció galletas lloró porque no le gustó el sabor jengibre. Y ahí estaba Erik, para abrazarla, decirle que todo estaba bien y que cuando llegaran a casa jugarían con Mr. Puffin y leerían un libro.

El tiempo pasó y el grupo de amigos ya había hecho un espacio para la chica albina; las guerras de nieve, las luchas vikingas, las aventuras en tierras lejanas quedaron en los recuerdos de la infancia de cada uno. Sin embargo las historias felices siempre aburren y tienen un final.

Cuando los cinco jóvenes recibieron una llamada para ingresar a un exclusivo internado llamado Beltram, lo mejor para ellos era haber colgado el teléfono, créeme; así su historia hubiese continuado siendo feliz.

Pero todo se acaba.

* * *

Notas finales: Gracias por leer 3


	2. Capítulo 1: Sería mejor correr

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.

Capítulo 1

Sería mejor correr.

(PoV Lilja)

Mi primera impresión al ver el Internado fue la de un niño pequeño al visitar un parque de diversiones. El Instituto Beltram había sido sacado de una novela gótica o de alguna historia del Rey Arturo definitivamente, estaba alejado de la ciudad y rodeado por bosques; una especie de internado para estudiantes con "cualidades especiales". Como era de esperarse, mi cara prácticamente no había cambiado de expresión; no quería que los chicos se rieran de mí pensando nuevamente que soy la menor. Me pegué a la ventana del autobús, nos habíamos sentado los cinco en la parte trasera para no tener que dejar a uno solo, era extraño pensar que aún siendo adultos nos preocupábamos por cosas tan infantiles como que ninguno quedara fuera.

—¡Esto va a ser genial! ¡No puedo esperar!— Gritó Sören parándose del bus y provocando que todos se voltearan a mirarnos.

—Cállate.— Erik habló en voz baja y le tiró de la oreja para que se sentara en su asiento nuevamente. Los ojos curiosos que se posaban sobre nosotros de inmediato desaparecieron.

—Espero que nada de esto cambie.— Dijo Tino mientras una risita acompañaba su comentario. Creo que él es el único que nunca ha golpeado a nadie. —Chicos, recuerden que debemos aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos.—

—Ahora que lo mencionas…—Comencé a hablar al mismo tiempo que mi mente se daba cuenta de un pequeño detalle. —Acabo de notar que voy a estar en el otro edificio.—

Definitivamente esto no me afectó. El hecho de que iba a estar en el edificio de mujeres y que no tendría a ninguno de ellos cerca. No, no me afectaba; puedo valerme por mi misma. Por supuesto que no; es más… Oh diablos ¿Como iba a entablar una conversación con mujeres? Nunca he tenido una amiga ahora que lo pienso, siempre he estado con estos vikingos.

—Envíe una carta pidiendo que me dejaran compartir habitación contigo por ser hermanos.— La voz de Erik me saca de mis pensamientos.— Pero no funcionó.—

Mi cara se enrojeció al instante al escuchar el cómo se preocupaba por mí. Otra vez.

—¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?— Exclamé alarmada, disimulando la vergüenza con un ataque de ira. —¡Puedo cuidarme sola!—

—Porque soy tu hermano.—

No, ahí viene de nuevo. La discusión eterna.

—¡No!— Grité moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Hermanito.— Recalcó Erik y su mano se posó sobre mi hombro mientras algo parecido a un aura oscura lo rodeaba.

—¡No!—

—Hermanito.—

—¡Guaaaaa! ¡No, no, no, no!—

—¡Hermanito!— Gritó Sören abrazando a Erik (gracias al Cielo por enviarme a este cabezota para ayudarme) — ¿Ya estás cont—? —

No, Erik no estaba contento y había comenzado a estrangular a Sören con su propia corbata al mismo tiempo que se libraba del abrazo.

—Que pena que no estemos todos juntos.—Dijo Tino buscando un nuevo tema de conversación y luego rió en voz baja. — Lo bueno es que estamos en el mismo lugar. Espero que podamos hacer nuevos amigos.

—Hm...Si. — Berwald miró incómodo, estoy segura que muy dentro de sí él sabía lo difícil que sería intentar sociabilizar, más cuando recordaba lo mucho que asustaba a la gente sin querer.

—¡Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien!—A veces pienso que Tino es el hermano que todos quisieran tener, incluso en esta situación él intenta mantener la moral en alto.

—Supongo.— Dije intercambiando mirada con Berwald. Ambos íbamos a tener problemas con el tema de hacer contacto con otros humanos. El chico alto era muy agradable, sin embargo su tono de voz, su altura y su particular forma de modular hacían de él una persona temible. Por otro lado, mi timidez era un factor riesgoso a la hora de entablar diálogos con otros seres vivientes.

Erik ya había dejado de asesinar a Sören para ese entonces y se encontraba sentado, mirando fijamente un punto vacío.

—¿Erik?— Pregunté y le toqué el brazo para asegurarme de que de nuevo no estuviese viendo cosas raras. Erik tiene la capacidad de ver cosas que los demás no vemos y es por ello que usualmente tiende a mirar al vacío.

—Estoy bien.— Dijo y esta vez sus ojos se clavaron en mi. —"Ella" me dice que este lugar no le gusta.—

Tragué saliva y noté a quién se refería. Erik tenía una "amiga fantasma" que solo él puede ver, cuando éramos niños, me la presentó como su mejor amiga. Aunque al principio yo pensé que estaba loco, luego noté que efectivamente, Erik tenía una percepción extrasensorial. En nuestra casa a la hora de dormir, los ojos brillantes en la pared, las garras debajo de la cama, las risas de otras personas...Todo eso eran espíritus solitarios que buscaban la compañía de alguien que pudiese verlos.

—Erik, no va a pasar nada.— Le dije para traerlo a la realidad. —Absolutamente nada, es solo un nuevo Instituto. —

—Tienes razón. — Susurró y sonrió levemente. Es tan, tan raro verlo sonreír que no pude evitar pensar que se veía muy lindo así. En silencio seguimos nuestro camino hacia aquel lugar tan alejado de todo.

* * *

Al entrar a mi habitación asignada en el Instituto Beltram quise llorar al notar que había otra persona dentro. Tragué saliva y recordé los tutoriales de Tino de "Cómo sociabilizar con seres humanos." Intenté sonreír (sin éxito) y saludé a la chica que estaba sentada en su cama escribiendo en su computador portátil.

—Hola...Me llamo Lilja Borchgrevink, mucho gusto.— Dije entrando y dejé mi maleta encima de la cama. La chica levantó la vista de la pantalla y sonrió amablemente, tenía unos ojos morados muy bonitos.

—Mucho gusto Lilja, yo me llamo Nina Petrova.— Se presentó dejando el computador de lado y levantándose de la cama.

_"¡Buen trabajo Lilja! ¡Esto de sociabilizar no es tan difícil!"_ Dije sintiéndome victoriosa y cuando la chica se puso de pie noté lo alta que era, me sacaba fácilmente diez centímetros de altura.

—Supongo que tú eres mi compañera de cuarto ¿No?— Pregunté intentando evitar cualquier silencio incómodo.

—Así es ¿No es obvio, da?— Cerró los ojos un momento manteniendo su sonrisa y luego los abrió. —Más tarde puedo darte un paseo por el Instituto si quieres, llevo aquí más de dos años.—

—Oh, gracias.— Dije asintiendo mientras me acercaba a mi maleta para comenzar a instalarme.

—¿Por que estás aquí?—

—A estudiar, supongo.— La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, así que respondí lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—Eres muy graciosa, Lilja.— Se rió la chica y no sé porque de pronto sentí algo frío recorriéndome la espalda. —En este Instituto no aceptan a cualquiera así que supongo que algo tienes que tener ¿Superdotada, talento artístico, algo así? ¡No seas tan modesta!

—Pues…— Comencé a repasar mentalmente mis habilidades especiales y me encontré con la sorpresa de que en realidad, yo era bastante normal. Erik era el chico especial que veía cosas extrañas. —Nada.—

Por alguna razón, a Nina no pareció gustarle mi respuesta.

—¿En serio?—

—En serio.—

Ella hizo el universal gesto de duda y noté por su mirada que ella no me creía.

—Supongo que será mejor no asustarte con mis preguntas.— Se rió y juntó las manos mientras volvía a ese tono dulce de un inicio. —Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda no dudes en preguntármelo, Lilja. —

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Por alguna razón, sentí como si me invitaran a firmar un pacto con el diablo apenas dijera que sí.

—Gracias.— Dije saliendo del apuro mientras mi labio inferior temblaba ligeramente.

Definitivamente mi compañera de cuarto no me agradaba.

* * *

El primer mes en el Instituto transcurrió bastante bien. Erik, Sören y Berwald compartían la misma clase al ser un año mayores que yo y Tino. A la hora de comer era normal que nos reuniéramos y comentáramos sobre el día; mucha gente al acercarse a nosotros nos llamaban "Nordic Five". El apodo al inicio me molestaba, pero luego se me hizo costumbre.

Erik seguía diciendo que a su "amiga" no le gustaba el Instituto y constantemente le decía que tuviese cuidado. Yo por más que le preguntaba a Erik, él decía que no entendía a qué se refería (La amiga fantasma de Erik siempre cambiaba de nombre, así que era preferible tratarla de esa manera)

Nina para mi seguía siendo un misterio, era cordial y siempre dispuesta a ayudarme; sin embargo una parte de mi seguía sin poder confiar en ella. Según Sören esa chica era muy linda y quería que los presentara, Erik decía que no le gustaba ningún ser humano demasiado cerca de mí, Tino me animaba a seguir conociéndola y Berwald se mantenía en silencio y apoyaba su mano en mi hombro en gesto de apoyo.

—¿Han escuchado los rumores?— Dijo un día Sören mientras almorzábamos. Normalmente era el chico sociable que nos traía todas las noticias.— Dicen que en este Instituto matan estudiantes a propósito. —

—¿Qué?— Pregunté con un pan en la boca y luego me lo quité al notar que Erik me miraba con reproche por mis malos modales.

—Como escuchaste, Lil.— Sören había cambiado su tono de voz, ahora fuera de bromas, se había vuelto un cuentacuentos.

_"Hace muchos años atrás hubo un accidente de tránsito en el cuál murieron muchos estudiantes de este Instituto, en el accidente iban alumnos destacados para participar en diversos campeonatos, olimpiadas de matemáticas, torneos de ajedrez, etc. Los cadáveres quedaron irreconocibles y solo pudieron identificar cadáveres a través de muestras de ADN. La historia se torna interesante cuando una de las novias de los accidentados, también reportera del periódico escolar comenzó a recolectar diversos testimonios._

_La chica notó que todos los accidentados solo eran chicos excepcionalmente brillantes. Los cadáveres habían sido entregados sellados a las familias y que todo había sido costeado por el director diciendo que era la única forma de mitigar el dolor. Pero ¿Y qué pasaba si en realidad, lo que había dentro de los cajones no eran los cadáveres de sus hijos? Fácilmente las muestras de ADN podrían haber sido reemplazadas. Según la reportera, bastaba con un poco de sangre…_

_Muchos decían que la chica se había vuelto loca por la muerte de su novio, sin embargo cuando ella publicó todas sus sospechas en el diario escolar ¡Vaya escándalo! Las mentes de los estudiantes literalmente explotaron y surgieron más rumores, los cuales llegaron a oídos del director. Este sujeto hizo lo inimaginable...En vez de despedir a la chica, la convirtió en la directora del periódico y le encargó que siguiese escribiendo historias así; así es como el periódico escolar hoy tiene una sección denominada "Conspiraciones" donde puedes escribir la chatarra que se te ocurra."_

La historia llamó mi atención. Tanto como para dejarme pensando en la historia detrás de esa leyenda.

—Espera ¿Eso quiere decir que los estudiantes muertos quizás no lo estuvieron?— Preguntó Tino con curiosidad.

—Eso es una leyenda. Nadie ha desaparecido. Me la contó Gilbert mientras jugábamos Fifa en su habitación ayer.—Sören le restó importancia al relato mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

—Suena como el MKUltra.— Dijo Berwald repentinamente y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al recordar el día que había visto un programa sobre el MKUltra en la televisión. Fue un proyecto estadounidense que experimentó con seres humanos durante 33 años y fue realmente terrible.

—¿Quién sabe la verdad? ¿Los alumnos que dicen terminar sus estudios repentinamente...?— Sören siguió hablando y de pronto…—¡No me golpees con ese libro!—

Demasiado tarde.

Erik se había fastidiado lo suficiente como para golpear en la cabeza al rubio con el libro de Química. Hice una mueca al fijarme en la expresión adolorida de Sören.

—¿Y si esos alumnos nunca estuvieron muertos?— Pregunté mirando el piso. A veces detesto ser tan crédula con los cuentos que inventa ese idiota, es exactamente igual a cuando éramos niños.

—No pienses en eso.— Dijo Erik y comenzó a arreglarme el cabello. Me sonrojé al sentir sus dedos deslizándose por mi peinado, acomodándolo con tanto cuidado que era inevitable sentirme...rara.

—¿Erik? ¿Tú qué crees?— Pregunté evitando el tartamudeo y sintiendo como un nudo en mi garganta se formaba.

Se detuvo y sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos, por un leve segundo su expresión pareció dudar.

—Lil…—Susurró y terminó por acomodarme un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.—Sören es un idiota. Eso es lo que creo.—

Por un leve instante, tuve la esperanza de que Erik iba a decir algo que yo no sabía ¡No es justo! Maldije en voz baja al rubio y le saqué la lengua en signo de protesta. Pero algo muy interior me dijo que Erik me estaba ocultando algo.


End file.
